


A Love of Baguettes (And Someone)

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Series: Overwatch University One Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, French Class, Hana plays games, Lena tries to ignore her feelings for her professor but fails, Moira tries to offer morals, No cheating, One Shot, Partying, Professor Amelie, Student Lena, University Life, unrequited crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Lena continues to struggle with her French classes only because her professor is too much of a distraction. Will Lena survive the semester? Or will secret relationships form?
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Overwatch University One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Love of Baguettes (And Someone)

Focusing on French class was proving to be harder than expected for Lena. And it was obvious why. Amelie was just too hot to not stare at for most of the lesson. If the professor noticed any of Lena's dopey staring she didn't comment on it, just continued on with her language lessons. Lena knew she wasn't the only one affected by this, given the covert looks her classmates gave her professor when she was turned around.

Did Amelie truly not know the affect she had on others? What was she like outside of the classroom anyways? What did she do for fun?

“And that is the end of this lesson,” Amelie says, snapping Lena to the present. She had been so wrapped up in staring and contemplating Amelie's personal life that she had barely taken any notes. She turns to Jesse who is already packing up.

“Hey, luv, could you send me your notes later? I think I missed some key lines.”

Jesse looked at paper where she had only gotten around to scribbling three lines and snorted. “Seems like you missed more than a few lines, Lena.”

“Oi, I know. Can I just get the notes?”

“Of course, I'll email them to you,” he said and stood up, leaving the room.

Lena hurriedly packed up her stuff because she needed to go to get some lunch. As she was about to leave, Amelie called for her. “Lena, would you hold on a second. I would like to talk to you.”

“Right-o,” Lena spun around, feeling nerves start to play in her stomach. What was this about? This close up she could see Amelie's beautiful face in even more detail and Lena hated how she noticed the slight fleck of gold in her otherwise dark eyes.

“Lena, there is no simple way to say this, but I think you're not doing the best you can in my class.”

Lena can feel a rock settle in her gut. “O-oh, really?”

Amelie nods her head. “Yes, I think something is distracting you. Your grades could be better and I'd like you to participate more in class. Do you know what's getting in your way of that?”

 _You_ , Lena thought. Because quite simply Amelie was the source of all of Lena's distractions in this class. But she couldn't very well come out and say that.

Sheepishly, Lena rubbed the back of her head. “Um, it might be track. We're having a rough go this season so my head's too much in the game.”

“Ah, I see. Is there anyway you could distance yourself a little bit from that?”

“Welllllllll, not entirely, I'm afraid. I'm the star runner,” she explained.

“Alright then,” Amelie said with consideration. “Then perhaps go get some additional tutoring when you have some free time.”

Lena cringed. “Yikes, am I doing that badly?” she inquired.

Amelie gave a soft smile. “Non, you are doing average. I just see you could be doing better and you are not. I only wish to encourage the best from my students.”

“Oh, I see. I'll try to do my best with the class then.”

“Good.”

With that the talk was over and Lena left, not sure how to feel about the conversation. It seemed like Amelie cared about Lena and wanted her to do well, but this indicated Lena wasn't doing well enough and Lena wanted to impress her professor. She pounded her fist into her open palm in revelation. She would do her best in this class then. Put all her focus on it! She hurried over to the student center to set up tutoring sessions for French.

* * *

“Man, she has got you so whipped,” Hana said as her thumbs flew over the controls on the PSP. She was currently engaged in a boss battle and her eyes did not once leave the screen as she and Lena sat at the dining hall table.

“No she does not. She just has a point. I should focus more on French if I really want to get a good grasp on it. Enough to go to Paris,” Lena said, frowning down at her textbook. Ugh, the pronunciation and spelling of the words were such separate things! It was annoying.

The remains of two empty plates were next to them, Hana occasionally grabbing her glass of juice to take quick sips of as she continued the battle.

“Yea, but I bet if other teachers told you this, you wouldn't dare do it.”

“Hana, this is about my grades. If other teachers told me I had shit grades in their class I would work harder too,” Lena said with mild exasperation.

“But you don't need help in other classes because the professors there don't distract you!” Hana pointed out and Lena couldn't say anything to that because she had a point.

“Ah, good, you're still all here,” Moira said as she joined them and sat down with a plate full of salad and chicken. “I was worried breakfast was over.”

“It's dinner now, Moira,” Lena pointed out but her roommate merely let out a stifled yawn.

“I just woke up. It's all breakfast to me now,” she pointed out, noticing the book on the table. “Studying during your meal? What has you doing that most unusual action?”

“Her French professor,” Hana supplied before Lena could speak up. “She's got her whippppppppped!”

“I am not!” Lena insisted. “I'm just trying to bring up my grade in her class!”

“Whippppppped!” and Hana made the whipping noise.

“I will turn off your PSP if you don't stop!”

Hana let out a gasp. “Lena you wouldn't dare!”

They squabbled for the rest of the dinner while Moira quietly ate her food.

When dinner ended, Hana went off to her computer science class and Moira walked back with Lena to the dorms because she had to get her books for her nine pm class. The whole time over Lena was very quiet, prompting Moira to ask her, “are you alright?”

Lena let out a long sigh. “I don't know. I've never had a crush this bad on anyone before, and it's really bothering me. Especially because she's a professor and I can't do anything about it.”

“Technically it's not illegal since both of you are consenting adults. There is the possibility of waiting until the term is over and getting to know her better.”

“I know,” Lena had considered this option many times. “But, she's my professor. How can I even get closer with her? There is no way she'll see me as anything more than her student. No, I don't think it would be wise to date her, or to even try anything. She might not even be into women at all!”

“If that's how you feel-”

“But I don't know how I feel!” Lena exclaimed, frustrated with her own self. “Half of me wants to give up because I know it's hopeless and the other half wants to try because I am hopeful I might have a shot.”

“I fear I cannot give you the love advice you need, but why don't you go out to a party, have some fun, and perhaps see if you cannot fall for someone in your year,” Moira suggested.

Lena nodded her head. “You're right. I should try that instead of moping around.”

“Good.”

“And you're coming with me.”

“Good- wait, what?” Moira blinked down in shock at Lena. Lena who smiled up at her.

“Come with me to the party. Be my wingwoman!”

Moira put up her hands. “I don't do parties and I don't wingman-”

“Just this once? Please? You've never been to a party, you might like it,” Lena said, making a pouty face.

“Ugh,” Moira groaned out. “I don't want to do that.”

“Do it for a friend!”

“....fine,” Moira sighed out after a considerably long silence. “But I'm only there for an hour. No longer.”

* * *

“This is terrible.”

“Terribly fun!” Lena said, bumping her hip playfully into Moira who was standing still, arms crossed over her chest as the music throbbed around them. The place was packed and smelled of sweat. It was grating on Moira's nerves. Lena seemed energized by all this.

“The music is bad and the alcohol tastes like glass cleaner,” Moira continued grumbling.

“Oh, loosen up a bit,” Lean cheered, hiccuping. She was pretty buzzed right now, though it did not take much to make her buzzed given her light weight.

“And maybe _you_ should stop loosening up,” Moira chided, snatching Lena's solo cup out of her reach. Lena tried to jump up and get it but she could not reach the tall woman's hold. She gave up with a huff. “You are no fun!” she whined.

“I am aware. I still can't fathom why you would have brought me here,” she said pointedly and with a huff Lena squeezed through the crowd to go and get another cup. As she stumbled over to the makeshift bar in the kitchen of the house, she nearly bumped into another girl there.

“Careful!” came the annoyed cry.

“Sorry, luv,” Lena balanced herself, the room having spun for a wild second. The girl turned to her. “Oh, I know you; you're that track star!”

The girl held out her hand. Lena stared at it before realizing she was supposed to shake it. “Lena.”

“I'm Emily.”

That name awfully sounded a lot like Amelie. It made Lena's heart clench and she cleared her throat as she dragged her eyes up to Emily. It was hard to make out her features in the near dark but she looked amazing, with a light smathering of freckles on her face.

“Nice to meet ya.”

* * *

Lena woke up with hair in her mouth. She knew it wasn't her hair because she didn't have long hair. But she sat up, spitting it out only to find another body in her bed. It was Emily from the night before, sleeping soundly. Her red hair was splayed around her and she had a small smile on her face.

Oh.

Oh no. Lena hadn't meant to do this. Hadn't meant to have a one night stand. She wasn't that kind of girl. But her drunken mind had heard Emily sounding close to Amelie and decided it was going to pour out all of it's devotion for professor right onto this girl.

Damn. Lena felt bad. As she rubbed a hand over her gritty face, she recalled some choice memories, especially the way she had imagined it was all her professor engaging in it. She flushed to the tips of her ears. She hadn't meant to use Emily as a replacement for pent up desires but it had happened and she was so mortified right now. She hadn't meant to do that.

She slipped out of bed, finding that her roommates beds were deserted. They must have not come back last night because of Lena bringing back a guest. Lena groaned and checked her phone. She had messages from both of them.

**Moira: I'll be pulling an all nighter in the science labs. Don't worry about me.**

**Hana: You got game, girl.**

**Hana: Have fun.**

**Hana: be safe**

**Hana: show her your pro gamer moves.**

There was a rustle of sheets as Emily sat up. She was awake now.

“Er, good morning!” Lena barked out, and got a sleepy hello in response. “What time is it?” Emily asked, a strand of hair on her eyes.

“Um...” despite Lena having her phone in her hand, she did not know. “The morning?” she said questioningly and Emily snorted to this. She began to worm her way out of the covers, not fully nude at all. She stretched, yawned and began to collect her pants and sweater from the floor. “I'll see you around, okay?” she asked and then walked out, not even bothering to put her pants on yet.

“Alright, I guess I'll see you around too,” Lena murmured to herself. She quickly showered and made her way to the dining hall. She quickly piled up tons of food, finding her appetite to be voracious right now. She took a seat by Hana.

“Seems, you need a serious refueling,” Hana said without picking up her eyes from the DS screen.

“Uh, yea,” Lena says sheepishly, sitting down and shoveling some food into her mouth. She did not want to discuss her sex adventures with Hana. Or anyone really.

“You going to see her again?”

“Maybe?” Lena questioned. “I don't think she hated me, so....perhaps.”

“It would take your mind off of the professor.”

Lena wasn't sure if anything would do that, but she supposed it was better to try than to fail.

* * *

Two weeks go by and Lena finds that Emily keeps texting her, apparently interested in hooking up again. Normally Lena doesn't do this type of no strings attached relationship, but she can't resist her own stupid feelings. Just because Emily's name is so close, it's making Lena's heart have palpatations, thinking about it. Emily doesn't even look anything like Amelie. And Lena knows what she is doing is wrong. She shouldn't be using Emily as a replacement. Shouldn't be inviting her only after dark and kissing her then, undressing her slowly under the glow of the moon because this way she can pretend it's Amelie better.

She needs to stop this. She knows she does.

She begs her roommates to help her. Moira, shakes her of her leg and continues moving through the room. “Moira, please, help me. Give me some motivation. Yell at me. Inspire some guilt so bad that I will break up this arrangement with Emily right away.”

She clasps her hands together, on her knees.

“What you do with your romantic life is of no concern to me. I care naught for romance,” she wrinkles up her nose.

“Hana?” Lena turns to her other roommate, the one sitting at the computer.

“No can do, Lena,” she says. “A gamer is only as good as the game.”

“Wut does that mean?” Lena scratched her head, confused.

But Hana is screaming obscenities at the screen, at some noob. “Get wrecked scrub!” she button mashes. Lena sighs in dejection and gets up to her feet. Moira, taking some pity on how Lena will probably mope for the rest of the month, sighs irritably and puts away the tablet on which she had been reading science articles on.

“Lena, if it feels wrong then it's probably because it is wrong,” Moira said, lips twisting in a grimace, she spat in distaste to herself. “I cannot believe I'm teaching you morals right now. I practically have none.” Clearing her throat she speaks up again, Lena's head swiveling to her. “You tend to have a lot of feelings about what's right and what's not. If it doesn't feel right then you should take a step back, analyze why it's wrong, and then fix it. Emily probably doesn't want to be dragged into this either.”

“You think I should tell her I was using her-”

“No,” Moira said sharply. “Not unless you get off on hurting others.”

Lena winced. Yea, not her style. “Then what?”

“Take a moment to think about things. I know your brain runs as fast as your legs do, but try to meditate, calm down, and then figure out what it is you want to do.”

“I already know what I should be doing,” Lena states. She fiddles with her fingers. “I shouldn't be with Emily. I know why I keep sleeping with her and I want to stop.”

“At least you're not in denial. That's usually the biggest hurdle with addicts,” Moira said matter of factly.

“I am not an addict!” Lena huffed, feeling scandalized now.

Moira gave her a facial expression that wasn't at all convinced and even Hana took this moment to tune in and cackle at Lena's expense. “You're not an addict, you're just obsessed!”

“That makes it sound even worse,” Lena whined. But she sighed out. Finally, she felt like speaking with her friends had pushed in the right direction. She took out her phone and texted Emily that they needed to talk. She felt a weight leave her shoulders. She would just tell Emily it was fun but that it was over because she felt wrong sleeping around with her like this. Lena was the relationship type.

Emily texted back right away and Lena plucked up her jacket, saluting her roommates. “I'm on my way to talk. See ya.”

She walked out of that room, bright, and happy, and returned confused.

“Something went wrong, didn't it?” Hana mussed, slurping up a mountain dew through a straw. “I know that look. It's the one someone in a dating sim gets when you do something wrong.”

“I didn't do anything wrong. I think,” Lena said, furrowing up her brows. She slowly took off her coat, standing by the door.

“Then what?” Hana asked. She was waiting for a loading screen to finish up.

“I think we're dating now?” Lena said, still confused.

“I thought you were breaking up with her,” Moira said, looking up from her chem book, intrigued by Lena's failure.

“I was,” Lena confirmed, a bit numbly.

“Then what happened?” Hana asked.

“I don't know!” Lena threw her hands up in the air. Great.

Somehow she had made things worse and not better. All she had wanted was to get closer to Amelie and now Lena was dating someone, who wasn't even her. Why did she have a feeling things would get even more messy?

Both her roommates sighed in exasperation at her. Sophmore year was about to get very rocky for all of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is more of a transitional chapter to string together the first Lena/Amelie one shot with the next.


End file.
